I Care
by tienfong
Summary: one shot Daa Daa Daa. UFO Baby Miyu remembered the day when Ru and Wanya went back to planet Otto...pls. R


my first daa3x fanfic, hope you like it! btw, this has only one chapter, if you want it to have more, let me know and give me suggestions thanks

Disclaimer: i do not own Daa3x (UFO Baby). Kawamura Mika does.

I Care

Miyu remembered the day when Ru and Wanya went back to planet Otto...pls. R&R

**Chapter 1**

**Kanata's POV**

"Kanata, can you pls. buy something in the grocery? I have to go somewhere." Miyu told him, while shoving a little piece of paper in his hands.

"hay, wait, it's your turn to do the groceries today" he remembered, and grabbed Miyu by the hand who was just getting out of their classroom.

"Please Kanata, just this once, i promise." Miyu looked at him with pleading eyes.

'_I hate it when she does that, it always makes me feel guilty'_

Before he could answer, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Kanata and Miyu are holding each others hands. They look just like a couple. Kanata, let's go to the groceries together. Of course Miyu, let's go, i'll hold your hand so you won't get lost.(a/n ok, that's lame TT sorry bout' that ; can't think of anything..) You don't have to Kanata." Kristine was imitating them. "AARRGGGGHHHHHH! I CANNOT ALLOW THAT!" she's now shrieking and was ready to throw a table to both of them.

"Kristine, it's not what you think.."he tried to calm her. just as always it did.

"Oh, dear, what have i done!" Then Kristine went to her fixing-the-things-she-breaks routine.

'_What a monster...' _he thought, then turned to look at Miyu and said. "ok, i'll do this today, but just for today." he informed her.

"Thank you see you later" and with a wave she left Kanata there, standing.

**Miyu's POV**

_' I told Kanata that I have some place to go but actually I just want to be alone for now' _

Walking around, she saw the park unoccupied so she went there and sat at the bench,

She just stayed there, deep in thoughts.

**Kanata's POV**

After Kanata bought all the things that was written in the paper Miyu gave him earlier,he thought he would use a shortcut , which will past by the park.

_' I wonder where Miyu is going..man, why am i thinking about her?' _he shooked his head, Whilepassing by the park he saw Miyu, crying.

_'What the...why is Miyu crying and I thought she was going somewhere'_

He stood in front of her and he held his handkerchief to her.

**Miyu's POV**

_' Why am I crying..i'm so stupid.' _

She had been sitting in the bench for a long time now ad she doesn't care. She remembered the day when when Ru and Wanya went back to planet Otto.

_' It's been a month, why am i remembering it now?' _she sat there, still crying when she saw a handkerchief being held to her. She looked up and was surprised to see Kanata. She accepted the hanky that he offered but didn't say anything.

Kanata sat beside her quietly.

For a few minutes, they didn't utter any sound. After Miyu calmed herself down, she looked at Kanata and said " Thank you", while giving back his handkerchief.

"you ok?" he asked me.

"yah,i'm fine."

"why are you crying anyway? and why are you here?"

"nothing,let's go home."

**After Dinner**

**Normal POV**

" Kanata, is it alright if I won't help you with the dishes tonight. i just don't feel good." Miyu told kanata.

"uhh...sure"

" thanks" then Miyu went towards her room while leaving Kanat to clean the dishes.

**Kanata's POV**

_' what is wrong with her?..she's so quiet...so sad... I don't even feel like teasing her coz' i might hurt her feeling or something. Heck, why do I care so much about her.' _he thought to himself, he didn't noticed that he was standing in front of Miyu's door and was about to open it. He stopped when he heard someone crying.

He leaned in Miyu's door but the crying didn't came from her room. He opened the door but only to find out that Miyu was not there. He walked towards his own room and he saw her in front of his room leaning against the door. her face buried in her hands, crying.

He sighed and sat next to her, "Why is it that I always see you crying?" he asked her.

"huh..oh, nothing" she answered wiping away her tears.

"and that's what you always answer me"

" it's just that...nevermind.."

" you can tell me what's wrong, i'll stay here, i'll listen" he said, not looking at her.

**Miyu's POV**

_' Why is he being so nice? why does he care?' _She thought,'_ maybe i could tell him so it will help forget' _she told herself.

Minutes past, Kanata was just silently sitting while listening to Miyu tell him about how she remembers Ru & Wanya and how she miss them so much.

"I like to forget about it, but I just can't" she told him.

His answer was, " you don't have to forget them, remember you were his mother here on earth and that will not change. You also promised that you won't forget them. I promised. I also remember them but think about this. He's happy and living with his real parents right now, We should be happly for him. I know that's what he wants."

That reply came easily to her, '_of course, how could i forget...' _

"I'm so stupid..."

"no you're not."

She faced Kanata, "thank you" she said and she leaned in his shoulder her face felt hot. she was blushing. '_he's really nice, he do cares about me..'_

**Kanata's POV**

He felt Miyu's head now on his shoulder, he didn't move.

" You know, you're really wierd." he told Miyu who suddenly sat up straight. looking intently at him.

"and why is that!" she said her face now change into irritation.

"coz'..when you're at school and with your friends, you act strong, your cheerful but when your here, you always cry.. you're so different.." he informed her.

"well i'm sorry, i know i act cheerful and happy at school. it's because i don't want to let others know that i'm sad inside. and what's the problem if i'm crying here? i'm bossy and I know that. I.." she didn't finished her sentence. he didn't let her. he kissed her gently in her lips and said ," that's why 'I love you' "

**Miyu's POV**

She was surprised and shocked..' _he..he loves me?..' _She looked at Kanata's face and she could see that he's blushing. she can't help but smile.

She leaned back in his shoulder again, just like she did earlier. And closed her eyes. She easily fell asleep.

**Kanat's POV**

_' I can't beleave what I just did. I'm surprised that she didn't puch me or kick me...but i think she doesn't feel the same thing...' He could still feel the gentleness of Miyu's lips against his. He looked at Miyu and saw her sleeping. He carried her (_ a/n the one like when the groom carries his bride) and brought her to her room, layed her softly in her bed and kiss her forehead. He was about to leave when Miyu hold his hands and said."pls. stay"

He held her hands in his, he heard Miyu call his name. "Kanata," she sat in her bed and she inched her face closer to his and kissed him. "I love you too"

**Finished! **

again, sorry for the grammatical errors and wrong spellings. i'm sorry too if you didn't understand my story because I kept on changing the POV ;

hope you enjoyed reading it! reviews pls.! thank you!

tienfong


End file.
